Disney contra DreamWorks
by 2013brazilforever
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los personales de DreamWorks y Disney estuvieran en constante rivalidad? ¿Qué pasaría si la Reina de Hielo y el Espíritu del Invierno se enamoren uno del otro en circunstancias difíciles? ¿La rivalidad de las compañías podrá contra ellos? Léelo y descúbrelo… ClasificaciónT porque estoy paranoica…
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic, tuve la idea de escribir la historia cuando mi maestro de arte me conto que muchas compañías de cine como Disney y DreamWorks están en constante rivalidad. Y como me encanta Jelsa, sentí la urgente necesidad de escribir esto. Espero que lo disfrutes:)**

**No me pertenece nada. Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, DreamWorks, Pixar u otras compañías.**

Elsa POV

El viaje duro más tiempo de lo que pensé. Ha sido un mes desde que la historie de como cause un desastre en mi humilde reino, es conocido por todo el mundo. La historia de la Reina de Hielo.

Durante todo el viaje, mi hermana estaba emocionada, hablaba acerca de la nueva vida que estamos por tener en Walt Disney World. Y si… todo el tiempo una nueva princesa es creada, ella absolutamente tiene que despedirse de su vieja vida para convertirse en otra princesa de Walt Disney.

No como mi hermana, estaba muy nerviosa e inquieta. Tuve que abandonar el Reino que mis padres dedicaron toda su vida gobernando, para dejarlo en manos (o más bien garras) del famoso Mickey Mouse…

Como mi hermana y yo no éramos más las princesas de Arendelle, pero de Disney, por consecuente, Mickey, que es el absoluto gobernante de Disney, tiene el derecho de tomar propiedad de nuestro Reino y la responsabilidad de gobernarlo.

"¡Mira Elsa! ¡Creo que hemos llegado!"

Eche un vistazo por la ventana del carruaje y he notado el muro largo que parece hecho de acero, que rodea el mundo en el que viviremos ahora.

"¡Wow!" era lo único que podía decir al ver esta escena.

Mi corazón aceleraba y la terrible angustia me invade mientras el carruaje se acerca al muro. Me di cuenta de la cerca eléctrica que rodeaba el muro. También había algunos guardias parados arriba de nosotros en el muro. A primera vista… parece como una prisión de verdad. Lo único que suavizaba esta hostil vista era el emblema de Walt Disney adornando orgullosamente arriba de la entrada principal.

Deje escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba guardando cuando me di vuelta para ver a Anna. Ella también tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro mientras observaba el exterior. Se volvió hacia mí.

"¡Bueno… al menos tenemos la certeza de que la seguridad es buena aquí!"

De repente, el carruaje se detuvo y vi a un guardia hablando al cochero de enfrente. Anna y yo nos quedamos mirando a los guardias, y sentí un poco de miedo apoderarse de mí.

"Anna, no estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea…"

De hecho, esto no me atrae para nada vivir aquí,

"Elsa, no te preocupes. ¡He escuchado que la gente de aquí es muy amistosa! también… parece que sus galletas de chocolate son deliciosas"

Me acomode hacia atrás en mi asiento cuando vi el guardia acercándose a mi ventana. Tome el coraje y trate de tomar un aire de realeza antes de que él estuviera completamente frente a mi puerta.

"Carta de identificación por favor."

Parece más una orden que una pregunta con su voz autoritaria.

"¿Disculpa usted?"

No sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

"En su bolsillo, hay una tarjeta con su foto en ella y menciona la información necesaria de usted."

Instintivamente puse una mano en el bolsillo de mi vestido (y sí, tenemos bolsillos muy bien escondidos en nuestros vestidos) y sentí el borde de algo duro y delgado. Estaba sorprendida de encontrar esta tarjeta ahí se lo entregue al hombre intimidante.

La recibió y cuidadosamente examino el contenido de la tarjeta. Luego tomo un aparato con la forma de un palo hecho de metal, que parecía tener la cabeza de Mickey Mouse en la punta. Presionó un botón y una luz roja proyectada directamente al final de la unidad. Estoy fascinada porque en mi Reino, tengo que admitir, en lo tecnológico, no estamos tan avanzados…

Puso mi tarjeta debajo del haz rojo. Unos segundos pasaron después y una luz verde se proyecta en la unidad.

El hombre me dio la tarjeta devuelta y sonríe antes de decir:

"Bienvenida a Walt Disney señorita."

Le sonreí y se fue. Me di vuelta y mire a Anna con una expresión de asombro. Estaba maravillada por la luz roja destellada de la unidad que otro hombre frente a ella sostenía.

Después de eso, uno de los hombres fue a un pequeño recuadro de la cabina y presiono un botón. Las puertas se abrieron para dejarnos pasar.

El cochero condujo esta vez. Tal vez para darnos tiempo de admirar el espectáculo ante nosotros. Ese fue el momento cuando pensé "Así es ahora, no soy más Reina Elsa de Arendelle, pero una princesa de Walt Disney…"

* * *

**esta historia es originalmente Inglés, pero ha sido traducida por Samara Lara Aldrete.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el capítulo 2. Espero que lo disfrutes:)**

**Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda todos los días…**

**Capítulo 2**

Las dos hermanas estaban asombradas por el escenario frente a ellas. Hay una simple villa, también hay personajes famosos de Disney que caminaban, corrían o hablaban entre ellos. Elsa noto que la mayoría de las casas estaban hechas de madera, pero había algunas hechas de ladrillos y rocas. La ansiedad llego a Elsa; esta villa le recordaba vagamente a su Reino.

Mientras el carruaje seguía, una grande fuente se hacía más y más notable. Algunas personas que pasaban cerca de nosotros se detenían para ver el carruaje que circulaba en las calles de la villa. Personas de alrededor empezaron a dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Entre dos calles, Anna vio una gran catedral que tenía el signo de la forma de una flecha apuntando al nombre de Notre Dames escrito en ella. La Catedral empezó a sonar fuertemente sus campanas y la multitud se formaba detrás del carruaje. Anna saco la cabeza fuera de la ventana y orgullosamente saludaba a la gente. Anna se voltio a ver a su hermana, con una gran sonrisa decorando su rostro.

"¡Elsa, mira! ¡Toda esta gente está aquí por NOSOTRAS! ¡Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios!"

Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en rostro de Elsa. Estaba feliz de ver a su hermanita muy emocionada.

La callada villa estaba de repente trasformada en un lugar de celebración y jubilo. Algunos posters con grandes fotos de las dos hermanas estaban pegadas por los edificios.

Elsa nunca podría borrar de su corazón a su Reino, pero mirar a toda esta gente reunida para ellas, Elsa estaba decidida de darles una oportunidad a este lugar a conquistarla, así decidió a dejarlo ir…

"¡Elsa! ¡Mira! ¡Estamos acercándonos a un bosque!"

Elsa miro fuera de su ventana. El bosque estaba lleno de animales salvajes y bestias.

Como avanzaban, la multitud que los seguía gradualmente fueron remplazados por anfitriones animales. Excepto tal vez por el joven hombre/gorila que solo vestía un taparrabo de piel marrón, seguido de una mujer (con el mismo aspecto salvaje del hombre) quienes nos saludaron cálidamente.

Elsa casi lloraba cuando vio un león caminando fuera de la maleza acompañado por un jabalí y un pequeño animal, ¿un suricato tal vez? El pequeño animal dio una clase de guiño seductor a la joven reina e hizo un gesto de _llámame, nena _con sus pequeñas patas. Elsa pretendía ignorar su gesto inapropiado y continuo sonriendo a las otras criaturas que surgían por todo el bosque.

Anna por el otro lado, tomo ventaja del momento para acariciar un pequeño ciervo con su madre por su lomo cerca del carruaje. Anna estaba asombrada, nunca en toda su vida; podría pensar recibir tal cálida bienvenida por animales.

"¡Anna mira! ¡Una pequeña hada!"

La otra hermana voltio y vio a una pequeña hada que vestía un vestido hecho de hojas, con su cabello atado en un moño. Lo que le dio gracia fueron los pequeñitos pompones blancos en los pequeños zapatos de la criatura.

La pequeña hada se encabezó hacia Elsa. La joven reina trato de tocarla. Pero en ese momento, algo cayó del techo del carruaje. Por el fuerte y pesado sonido, podía inferir que no fue un pequeño animal lo que cayó de arriba.

"¡AAAHHHHH!" Anna grito cuando una cabeza de un joven niño pelirrojo estaba inclinado de cabeza en la ventana de la princesa.

"¡Hola! Soy Piter Pan, pero me puedes llamas Piter". La pequeña hada voló hacia el extraño niño.

"¡Hola! ¡Soy Princesa Anna y ella es mi hermana, Reina Elsa!" A este punto, Elsa dirigida a Piter forzó una sonrisa.

"¡Whoa! ¡Son más viejas de lo que vi en los posters!

A este punto, Elsa y Anna rieron. Este niño ciertamente no tenía miedo de expresar lo que pensaba.

"Es usted encantador también Sr. Pan", Elsa replico con tono real.

Anna y el niño rieron aún más, causando al chico casi caer del techo del carruaje.

"Jajá… tu sabes, jajaja… No tienes que llamarme así… No estoy TAN alto para ser llamado así…"

"¡Mickey tampoco es tan alto, pero aun así tenemos que llamarte Señor!" Elsa replico.

El rostro relajado del chico se endureció e hizo una mirada ansiosa a la joven reina.

"Si fuera tú, no andaría fanfarroneando acerca del tamaño de Mickey, no le gusta, y cuando no le gusta algo, el…"

El niño no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, se resbalo y callo después de giro bruscamente el carruaje.

Las dos hermanas se acercaron a la ventana para ver si el chico estaba bien, dieron un suspiro de alivio por verlo saludarlas cálidamente con la mano les gritaba algo incomprensible por el ruido causado por todos los animales.

"Bueno, él es un amable niño". Anna anuncio.

"¡Él es muy maleducado, eso es lo que era!" Elsa replico con un tono enojado. "¡Me dijo vieja!"

Anna dejo salir unas carcajadas antes de ver el panorama frente a sus ojos. El bosque/jungla fue remplazado por un camino de tierra, rodeado de arbustos llenos de flores. Gradualmente apareció un jardín decorado con una variedad de flores y árboles. En el centro hay una grandísima y magnifica fuente, hay unos pajaritos jugando con el agua. Después, otro muro de metal apareció, rodeado por otros guardias.

"¡Ay no! ¡Espero que no hagan eso de la Tarjeta de Identificación de nuevo!" Se quejó Elsa.

De hecho, estar rodeada por todos estos intimidantes guardias no era agradable para ella.

"¡Me gustan algo los pequeños aparatos que usan! ¡Pero no pienso que sean tan paranoicos a este punto para repetir todas esas cosas de seguridad otra vez!"

De repente, el carruaje se detuvo. Pronto, otro guardia camino hacia nosotros. Pregunto de nuevo por las tarjetas de las princesas. Rehicieron todo el proceso de seguridad antes de que las dejen pasar.

"Oh… mi… Dios…" las princesas dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras sus miradas estudiaban su destino.

Pensaron que todo lo que habían visto en el camino era lo más increíble e inimaginable que sus ojos habían visto, pero mirar a ESE castillo, ¡las hermanas no podían no ser seducidas por el tamaño imponente y todo el poder que irradiaba!

Las dos hermanas salieron finalmente del trance mientras vieron una familiar figura correr fuera del inmenso castillo gritando sus nombres frenéticamente.

"¡Anna! ¡Elsa! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verlas!"

Las dos hermanas bajaron del carruaje de un torbellino antes de abrazar a su querida prima Rapunzel.

* * *

** Este capitulo fue traducito por Samara Lara Aldrete.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me siento tan inspirada hoy… jijiji… aquí está el capítulo tres. Publicare el capítulo cuatro mañana.**

**Capítulo 3**

"¡Finalmente están aquí! ¡Me estaba preocupando mucho!" Rapunzel dijo a lágrimas.

Rapunzel era la princesa de Corona prácticamente la única prima que las dos hermanas tenían.

"Estoy tan feliz de verte Rapunzel, realmente te extrañamos" Ana soltó.

Las princesas se separaron de su abrazo para verse mejor entre ellas.

Elsa dejando salir una lagrima, empieza hablar.

"No has cambiado ni un poco, hermosa como siempre"

"Gracias, pero ya sabes, la última vez que mire a las dos fue en tu coronación Elsa" (y si, cuando la canción Por Primera Vez Para Siempre suena, cuando Anna abre las puertas y empieza a cantar, podemos ver a Flynn y Rapunzel entrando al castillo), "y eso fue hace un mes… ciertamente no cambie nada…"

De repente, la castaña tenía una mirada preocupada y exclamo:

"¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Entren! ¡Van a pescar un resfriado!"

Efectivamente, el sol comenzó a desaparecer en el horizonte, la temperatura bajaba gradualmente, pero para Elsa el frio es parte también de ella….

Las dos hermanas siguieron a la joven castaña hacia la entrada del inmenso castillo. Algunos guardias se aproximaron rápidamente hacia el carruaje para tomar su equipaje.

"Punzie (Así es como las hermanas llamaban a su prima desde la infancia), ¿aquí es donde vives con Flynn? Cuestiono Anna.

"Bueno… algo… así…"

Las hermanas compartieron una mirada interrogante. Pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo de preguntar de nuevo, las puertas se abrieron, dejando a las dos hermanas sin habla otra vez cuando vieron el interior.

Rapunzel entro primero, rápidamente la siguieron sus dos primas.

"Esto es… ¡INMENSO!" Anna exclamo emocionadamente.

De hecho, el castillo era triple del tamaño que el castillo donde Anna y Elsa solían vivir en Arendelle.

Las paredes rojas estaban decoradas por algo dorado con patrones en forma de diamantes. El piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra azul terciopelo y diferentes pinturas de todas las princesas y príncipes de Walt Disney colgaban en dos paredes.

Elsa se detuvo para admirar una de las obras de arte, seguida de su hermana.

En la primera pintura, una chica con el cabello obscuro como el cielo nocturno, piel blanca como la nieve y labios rojos como la sangre, estaba sentada en un inmenso trono hecho de oro. Tenía ella una hermosa sonrisa y su vestido simple pero bellísimo que añadía más color a la obra de arte. Abajo estaba escrito el año 1937 y la firma del artista.

"Yo siempre ame este cuadro. Blanca Nieves es simplemente… hermosa…" Exclamo Rapunzel.

"¿Cuándo podremos conocerla?" Elsa pregunto.

"Algún día, tal vez… Si son suertudas…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Nunca la has visto antes?" Pregunto Anna.

"Blanca Nueves no vive aquí. De hecho, ella vive en otro castillo. Como ella es la primera princesa en ser creada, Mickey decidió darle ese privilegio…"

La siguiente pintura muestra a otra joven con cabello rubio recogido en un hermoso moño, vestida en un brilloso vestido azul. Sin duda, era Cenicienta. Ella también posaba en un trono idéntico al de Blanca Nieves, la única diferencia era que tenía una mesa pequeña puesta al lado del trono.

"Me gusta su vestido…" Elsa comento.

La otra pintura mostraba Aurora, con una hermosa sonrisa. Utilizaba un vestido purpura (las hadas decidieron teñir el vestido en purpura, mitad azul, mitad rosa…. Si sabes de lo que digo). Ella también posa en el mismo trono que las otras dos princesas.

Las tres jóvenes duraron varios minutos examinando cada obra de arte, hasta que miraron los largos marcos en blanco en la pared, abajo estaban escritos ambos nombres de Anna y Elsa.

"Espera… estos dos lugares… ¿¡SON PARA NOSOTRAS!?" Anna pregunta febrilmente.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora son princesas Disney!" Rapunzel dijo excitadamente.

"¡Después que les muestre sus alcobas, mandare un guardia para escoltarlas al cuarto donde ambas serán retratadas!"

Anna miro a su hermana con una gran sonrisa. Elsa regreso una sonrisa débil. De hecho, Elsa estaba MUY nerviosa. No quería dejar su reino, pero una vez que su historia es conocida por Disney y es mostrada a millones de personas y se convierten igual de famosas que las otras princesas no pueden decir _no _a la ORDEN que Mickey de mandarlas vivir aquí.

Anna dio vuelta a ver la pared detrás de ella, hay pinturas de todos los príncipes de Disney.

Cada uno estaba posicionado paralelamente a su princesa. Excepto Mérida, hay un espacio en blanco del lado opuesto frente de su cuadro…

Anna se dio cuenta además de dos marcos en blanco en la pared opuesta frente al futuro cuadro de ella y de Elsa. Debajo de uno de los dos cuadros en blanco, estaba grabado el nombre Kristoff.

"¿Por qué hay un marco en blanco en el lado opuesto del cuadro de Elsa?"

El comentario hizo que Elsa volteara y lo vio, en verdad hay un marco en blanco en la pared opuesta de su cuadro.

"¡Ah! Está reservado para la persona con quien Elsa se casara". Rapunzel dijo relajadamente.

Ahí estuvo, Elsa no podía ocultar su ansiedad un segundo más…

"¡CASARME! ¡No me casare con nadie!" grito furiosamente Elsa, por primera vez, después del incidente en Arendelle, Elsa sentía sus poderes crecer incontrolablemente dentro de ella.

**Me preguntaba si hago Jack POV para el siguiente capitulo… ¿que piensan ustedes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está el capítulo 4, disfruta y comenta :) **

Capítulo 4

Jack POV

Mientras tanto en el mundo DreamWorks…

"¡YO DIGO QUE TENEMOS QUE TOMAR MEDIDAS EXTREMAS AHORA!" exclamo Grug (él es de los Croods) golpeando su grande y duro puño en la mesa.

Este año decidimos hacer todas las reuniones del club en la cuidad Berk, en el edificio central. Ahí es donde mi mejor amigo Hipo vive. Pero lamentablemente, no puede venir hoy porque su nueva película se estrena pronto. Cambio muchísimo para hacer esa película, enserio, no lo reconocí a primera vista (odio admitirlo pero ahora es más alto que yo. Algunos dicen que más sexy que yo, PERO… no importa…) pero sigue siendo el mismo. Me ayudó mucho a adaptarme en este mundo, y confía en mí, no fue fácil…

"¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Miren lo que le hicieron a mi melena… ¡HAN ROBADO TODOS MIS MEJORES ACONDICIONADORES!" se quejó Alex.

_Enserio, me pregunto si este león sabe que es un león_… pensé. Esta semana, debo decir el cuarto estaba lleno de personajes quejosos de todos los intrusos de Disney que han hecho sus fechorías. De hecho siempre nos molestan, pero esta vez, parece peor…

"¡¿Piensas que es peor que lo que le hicieron a nuestros dragones?! ¡Estos reptiles ni siquiera pueden escupir humo ahora!" Grito enojadamente Estoico el Vasto (el papa de Hipo).

Todas las reuniones eran lo mismo, al menos eso es lo que Hipo dice. Me dijo que primero empiezan quejándose, para ver qué situación de quien es la peor de otra, después, tratan de crear un plan (que nunca funciona, por cierto) después tratan de consolarnos diciendo que tienen todo bajo control.

"¡Ellos rompieron mi bastón!" dijo Moisés tristemente (él es de El príncipe de Egipto).

"¡Hey chicos! Por favor, hay que parar de quejarnos. ¡Eso es lo que el enemigo quiere que hagamos! No dejen que estos eventos desafortunados los fastidie. Hay que empezar con un nuevo plan. ¿Alguna sugerencia?" pregunto Norte (Él es nuestro líder del club por cierto).

"Hay que vengarnos. Hay que hacer algo que los asuste tanto que no se atreverán acercarse de nuevo" Sugirió Astrid.

"¡Sí! ¡Hay que matar a todos!" exclamo Grug.

"Deberíamos de aplastarlos, ¡especialmente a esa rata enana de pantalones rojos!" Sugirió Susan (de Monstruos contra Aliens) mientras miraba adentro por la ventana.

"Eres la única gigante aquí Susan, ¡no podemos aplastarlos!" Replico Megamente.

Ahí se me predio el foco.

"¡¿Por qué no les arrojamos una tormenta de nieve en su mundo?!" dije.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo Shrek

"Jack está aquí para hacer su última prueba para convertirse en un miembro del club. Pensé que sería mejor si viniera a una de nuestras reuniones, solo para estar preparado" dijo Estoico el Vasto.

Y si, por cierto, si un personaje quiere entrar al club, tiene que pasar doce pruebas y mínimo tiene que haber vivido por lo menos un año. En mi caso he vivido aquí un año y tres meses.

"¡HAN LLEGADO! ¡FINALMENTE LLEGARON!" maulló el Gato con botas cuando entro al cuarto respirando pesadamente.

"¿Quiénes han llegado?" Pregunto Miguel (el tipo güero de El Dorado).

"¡Las nuevas princesas de Disney! ¡Finalmente llegaron!"

"¿Por qué deberíamos estar interesados por esas princesas hipócritas?" pregunto cabreada Astrid.

"Pregunto lo mismo" dijo con voz neutral Norte.

"Ya está Jack, esta será tu última prueba. Si la pasas, serás para siempre… ¡miembro del grupo!"

No podía saber si estaba asustado o feliz. Todas las pruebas fueron basadas en habilidades militares, pero ¿por qué en el mundo estas dos princesas tienen que ver?

"Esta es tu oportunidad colega, si pasas la prueba, dejaría de molestarte… por una semana." Dijo Norte.

Le hice una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Estoy dentro!"

"Está bien Jack, todo lo que tienes que hacer es… secuestrar una de las dos princesas".

Por una vez en mi vida, me arrepiento de mi decisión.

"Si tienes éxito no solo serás un miembro del club, también tendremos nuestra venganza hecha." Dijo felizmente Norte.

**Fin del capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… por favor, dejen comentarios…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Jack POV**

Tengo un poco de miedo… Bueno, ¡Estoy muy asustado! Nunca pensé en mi vida, ¡que terminaría secuestrando damas de otros mundos! Tal vez si tenía éxito Conejo de Pascua deje de ser, bueno tu sabes… ¡el toda la semana! No puedo negarme, solo necesito pasar esta prueba para ser uno de ellos. Oh Dios… ser un miembro de este grupo ha sido mi sueño desde que vivo aquí… De hecho ellos están en constante contacto con otros mundos, les da una reputación respetable aquí. Solo los más valientes pueden ser parte… El único problema que puede evitar que entre, es mi madre… Sip, ella vive aquí… no como en Disney, los personajes secundarios pueden coexistir con nosotros. Sé que es un poco rudo hablar así de mi propia madre, pero es la verdad.

Hoy decidí caminar que volar a casa. Esta podría ser la última vez que veré a mi mundo. Hay personas que dicen que si Disney descubre un intruso, bueno…. Nadie sabe que hacen con ellos… Pero la idea del peligro no me importa tanto. Derrote Pitch (con ayuda de los guardianes por supuesto), ¿qué puede ser peor que eso?

Mientras caminaba, vi la luna brillar en el cielo, ahí estaba Manny sentado en la luna pescando algo… Nunca he sabido que exactamente…

Camine y camine, la puerta se avecinaba al final, haciéndose más y más notable.

Desearía poder hablar con mi amigo… pero como decía, ¡su nueva película lo mantiene ocupado todo el tiempo! Cuando llegue al final de la ciudad, tome mi tarjeta de identificación y la deslice por la maquina antes de que el hombre sentado al lado de la puerta presionara el botón para dejarme salir de esta parte del mundo.

Cuando llegue a casa, Emma corrió y salto hacia mí como siempre.

"¡Jack! La niña grito mientras la abrazaba antes de ponerla abajo.

Me miro con sus ojos de pánico.

"¿Dónde estabas? ¡Mama estaba angustiada! "

"Estoy bien, nadie puede lastimarme, ¿recuerdas? ¡Soy tu hermano invencible!"

Me dio una sonrisa burlona.

"Si como no…"

Cerré la puerta, mama se acerca a mí, tan preocupada como mi hermana estaba.

"¡Hay Jack! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías preocupadísima! ¡Pensé que te metiste en problemas de nuevo, casi mandaba a los oficiales a buscarte!"

Entonces me abrazo con fuerza, me soltó y me miro intensamente a los ojos.

"Estoy con bien mama. Estaba con Hip y mentí. Él me dijo que cuidara de Chimuelo mientras él estaba en el rodaje".

"Esa no es una excusa Jack. ¡Te dije que regresaras a las diez en punto!"

La bese en la frete antes de dejar mi bastón en el suelo.

"Lo sé y lo siento, ¡pero no podía dejar a Chimuelo solo!

Odio mentirle, pero no podía saber acerca de mi plan de ser parte DEL grupo.

Así que la mire con ojos de cachorro (nunca falla), ella suspiro.

"¡Esta bien! Pero para la próxima, no llegues tarde, ¿ok? O si no te castigare… de nuevo.

"Si mama" respondí

Ella entonces camino hacia la cocina.

"Ven, come algo, debes estar hambriento, el papa de Hipo no parece el tipo de persona que sirve buena comida a sus invitados.

De hecho lo único que cocina es caldo de pescado y pollo asado.

Tome asiento y me da un bowl con sopa. Realmente los espíritus no necesitan comer, pero el aroma de la sopa esta tan buna, ¡no puedo resistirme! ¿Quién puede resistirse a comida hecha por mama?

**Mientras tanto en Disney…**

Elsa POV

La cena está a punto de servirse, mi hermana y yo tomamos nuestros asientos en silencio, los asientos tenían gravados nuestros nombres. Anna estaba más que emocionada pero yo me sentía muy cansada. Fue un día duro para mi… Todo empezó cuando casi perdí el control de mis poderes frente a Rapunzel.

_Flashback_

_"¡CASARME! ¡NO ME CASARE CON NADIE!" grité._

_"Elsa por favor cálmate, probablemente hicieron un error, eso es todo" susurro Anna._

_Rapunzel parecía un poco asustada, así que respire calmadamente, sentí mis poderes bajo mi control de nuevo. Todavía tengo dificultades sobre el control de mis poderes algunas veces._

_"Elsa sé que no quieres casarte pero confía en mí, es lo mejor para ti"._

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería comprometerme? ¿Por qué no le dices a Mérida también?"_

_Rapunzel me miro y dijo:_

_"Mérida no fue creada por Disney, ¿recuerdas? De hecho es de Pixar, pero vendieron la película a nosotros. Por eso ella no es forzada a obedecer nuestras reglas-_

_"Esto es totalmente injusto" pensé. Sentí la mano de Punzie ponerse en mi hombro._

_"¡No te preocupes! Estoy segura que encontraras tu otra mitad Elsa. ¡Todas las princesas Disney lo tienen!" Ella lo dijo felizmente y con esas últimas palabras continuamos nuestro camino por el castillo._

Fin del flashback

Las princesas y príncipes (excepto Blanca Nieves y su desconocido esposo) están todos sentados en su lugar. Hablaban entre ellos, algunas veces, dirigían la mirada hacia nosotras. Sentía que todos nos miraban como dos extrañas (de hecho lo somos), esto me hace más nerviosa que antes. Tense mis manos debajo la mesa, tenía miedo de perder control de mis poderes de nuevo. De hecho desde que llegamos a este mundo, siento más miedo de mis poderes que cuando vivía en Arendelle. "_Arendelle…_" pensé. Extraño demasiado a mi reino.

"¡Mira Elsa, es Kristoff! Está llegando "Anna se levanta de su asiento y corre hacia él.

El tomo a mi hermana fuertemente en sus brazos y la beso. Estaba feliz por ellos, al menos, ellos si se van a casar; Anna no será obligada de soportarme más. No estará sola ahora, eso me hace feliz. Si ella es feliz, entonces yo estoy bien.

Terminaron su abrazo y caminaron tranquilamente a sus asientos. Note Aurora y a otra princesa pelirroja… ¿Ariel, tal vez? No sé realmente. (Apenas puedo recordar todos sus nombres) les sonreí.

"¡Ay! ¿Cómo está su alteza? "Me pregunto Kristoff, Anna se rio y dijo:

"Kristoff ella es mi hermana. ¡No es necesario que le hables de forma real!"

Kristoff no le contesto y le dije:

"Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?"

"Estoy… bien…." Declaro él.

"¿Qué pasa? Pareces frustrado" Anna pregunto.

"No es nada… Solo que necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida.

"¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo? Elsa y yo no te hemos visto en el castillo hoy".

"¿No te lo dijeron?"

"¿Qué no nos dijeron?" pregunte.

"Bueno, parece que todos los príncipes viven en otro apartamento del castillo".

"¿Cómo es eso?" Pregunto Anna confusa.

"Todo lo que sé es que no podemos vivir juntos, incluso si estamos casados".

"¡Eso es injusto! ¿Por qué?"

De repente, las puertas se abrieron Minnie entro a al cuarto. Vestía un vestido de bolitas rojo combinado con aretes rojos. Es más pequeña de lo que pensaba. "_Ella es tan linda_" pensé.

Ella tomo asiento al final de la mesa. Todos los príncipes y princesas se levantaron para saludarla mientras ella miraba a cada uno de ellos. Su mirada se encontró con nosotros, sonrió y dijo:

"Queridos amigos, estoy honrada de darles la bienvenida a nuestras nuevas princesas, ¡Elsa y Anna de Arendelle!"

Todos aplaudieron mientras nosotras saludamos con un _hola_ tímido.

"Por favor, tomemos asiento, para empezar a comer" Minnie dijo.

Todos hicieron lo que dijo, empezamos a comer deliciosa comida frente a nosotros. Hay pavo rostizado, puré de papa, algo de fruta, un excelente cerdo rostizado con una manzana en la boca, jugo y... ¡CHOCOLATES!

Mientras nosotros comíamos, Anna ayuda a Kristoff enseñándole como utilizar todos los cubiertos a su disposición.

La cena transcurría nos hicieron preguntas algunas princesas. Todas ellas acerca de nuestro reino, si tenía realmente poderes de hielo, cuales son nuestros libros favoritos, cuando Anna y Kristoff se casaran y otras cosa personales…

Después de la cena…

Entre a mi alcoba, estaba exhausta. La habitación está realmente bonita debo decir. Las paredes tienen un hermoso color azulado, con patrones de copos de nieve. La cama era tamaño Queen, sus sabanas violetas y almohadas azules y blancas de decoración. Dentro de mi cama, hay una mini mesa con una jarra lleno de agua y una taza. También hay un tocador, pero lo más hermoso está detrás de las ventanas, se puede apreciar todo Disney World ¡Esta increíble! Puedo quedarme mirando por horas, pero por ahora, necesito desesperadamente dormir.

Mi cama están suave como la nieve, sentí el sueño caer sobre mí.

De repente, alguien toco la puerta. Me desperté instantáneamente, casi me caigo de la cama. La persona toco de nuevo, me levante del suelo rápidamente y me acerque a la puerta la abrí. Una mucama sostenía una bandeja en ella había un frasco que tenía una etiqueta que decía "Toma una pastilla por semana"

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunte

"Es su medicamento señorita. Es para sus poderes".

"¿Qué?"

"Señor Mickey dice que es para seguridad usted y sus poderes estarán bajo control, así que me mando esto para usted señorita. Es lo mejor para usted señorita".

Me sentí insultada, no confían en mí. Tienen mido de que pueda crea otro eterno invierno en este mundo. Tal vez tengan razón, debería tomar este medicamento, así estaré segura de que no dañare a nadie con esto. Agradecí a la mucama, me lleve el frasco al cuarto. Tome una pastilla entre mis manos. Estaba asustada, ¿es lo mejor, no? Llene la taza de agua de la jarra y trague la píldora rápidamente antes de regresar a mi cama a dormir.

Fin del capítulo 5.

* * *

**¡Tadaaaa! Termine de escribirlo hace poco, perdón si hay algunos errores gramaticales, lo escribí muy rápido, no cheque para corregirlos.**

**Espero que lo disfrutes (: ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto, dejen comentarios, eso me motiva mucho! ¡Gracias! (;**

**Esta historia fue traducida por Samara Lara Aldrete**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí está el capítulo 6**

Capítulo 6

Elsa POV

"Elsa"

Sentí que alguien toco mi brazo.

"¡Levántate Elsaaaa!

Me picaron el brazo otra vez.

"Queeeeeee…" gruñí.

Abrí un ojo y vi a Anna al lado en mi cama.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Pregunte somnolienta.

"¿Puedo dormirme contigo?" Me pregunta tímidamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Estoy acostumbrada a dormirme escuchándote roncar… y porque me siento sola en mi recamara"

Me le quedo mirando.

"¡No ronco!"

"No te preocupes, no roncas TAN fuerte"

Se burla de mí y luego hace esos ojos de cachorro que no puedo resistirme.

"Esta bieeeen, pero no le digas a otros sobre mis ronquidos, okay?"

"Si, Ajaaaaaaaaa"

Se desliza a un lado de mi en la cama y busco una mejor posición para dormir. Puede que Anna ya es una Mujer, pero sigue comportándose como una niña, no me molesta, siempre la voy amar, no importa cómo actúa.

Mientras ella termina de moverse por la cama, se queda quieta antes de decir:

"¿Elsa?"

"¿Huumm?"

"Te amo, buenas noches"

"También te amo, buenas noches Anna"

Nos quedamos dormidas en los brazos de la otra, como solíamos dormir de pequeñas.

**El otro día…. **

Jack POV

"¿Ellos hicieron eso?" Pregunto Hipo

"¡Lo sé, no puedo creerlo también!"

Hipo deja de sacarle filo a su espada mientras baja el pie antes de mirarme:

Estamos en la choza donde todas las armas de los ciudadanos de Berk las guardaban. No me gusta este lugar, pero es el único lugar donde puedo hablar a solas con Hipo antes de que vaya a las grabaciones de la película. Ya que rara vez entran personas aquí. Las personas tienen el mal hábito de chismear acerca de todos, si mi madre supiera que trato de ser parte DEL grupo, me mataría, o PEOR, castigarme…

"¿Lo vas a hacer?" me pregunta titubeante.

"No lo sé, ¿tal vez?, no puedo negarme, es mi última oportunidad de ser uno de ellos. Tu bien sabes cuantas veces e suscrito mi nombre, cuantas veces he fallado las pruebas, cuantas veces he tenido que reiniciar el proceso. Es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de ser uno de ellos, uno como tú"

"Así que lo harás" me dice.

"Pienso que sí, no debe ser TAN difícil secuestrar una dama, no hay algo más fácil que eso, creo…"

Hipo vuelve a sacar filo a su arma antes de decir:

"No solo es una dama Jack, estamos hablando de las princesas DISNEY" dice.

"Lo sé, pero… tengo que hacerlo".

"Si tú lo dices" dice naturalmente.

"Hipo, vine aquí para preguntarte que piensas debería hacer y lo único que dices es un ¡¿si tú lo dices?!" dije estresado.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Es tu decisión Jack, no mía".

Me senté en una pila de armas puestas juntas, haciéndose un extraño asiento.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

"Tal vez… ¡Disney lo merece!" Me dice sonriendo.

"Tomare eso como un si…"

Chimuelo entra llevándose todo el espacio disponible. Corre hacia Hipo, tirando todo a su paso.

"¡Ahhhh"! ¡Chimuelo, te he dicho que no puedes entrar aquí! ¡Dragón malo, dragón malo!" Chimuelo lambe a Hipo en toda la cara y empieza a brincar encima de él, tirando las pocas armas que quedaban guardadas.

"¡Ahhhhhh! Oh Dios, oh Dios."

_Desearía tener una cámara en este momento… _Pensé divertido con la escena.

"Espera, deja ayudarte. Saca a Chimuelo de aquí, tratare de acomodar las armas en su lugar" Dije riéndome.

"Gracias Jack"

Después se reunió conmigo para ayudar a organizar todo, salimos de la choza, y es cuando me di cuenta que la choza olía a madera podrida.

"Me tengo que ir, pero si quieres, hablamos luego, en la zona aislada" me dijo.

La zona aislada es donde el cielo nocturno (yo invente esta compañía de película) solía estar, antes de que Disney llegara y tomara el control de todo y lo destruyera. Ahora este lugar rara vez es visitado. Así que es un buen lugar para practicar mis habilidades que he aprendido durante las pruebas.

"Está bien pues, ¡Oh! Casi olvidaba, no seas tan guapo en la película. Me robas fans y eso es ¡intolerable!" le dije burlonamente.

Él se ríe.

"No lo garantizo" dijo antes de irse con Chimuelo, dejándome solo en la ciudad de Berk.

Al menos, ¡lo mirare dos veces hoy! Desde que empezó a filmar su nueva película… nos vemos apenas tres veces a la semana. Decidí ir para allá y esperar a Hipo. Deje que el viento me llevara mientras volaba, sentí que hoy será un día especial.

* * *

**¡Tarannnnn! Se lo que piensan… ¿CUANDO SE CONOCERAN?**

**No se preocupen, pasara MUY pronto. Hasta entonces, sigan comentando, espero que lo disfrutes (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hasta ahora este es mi capitulo favorito…**

Capitulo 7

Elsa POV

"¿Qué es esa zona de allá?" le pregunté a Punzie.

Hoy es mi segundo día como princesa Disney, también para Anna. Desde la mañana me sentía cansada, la mucama que me ayudo a vestirme dijo que era por las píldoras que tome ayer. Mis poderes los sentía "dormidos", como si estuviera escondido o aprisionado algún lugar dentro de mí. ¡Es horrible! ¡Hasta trate de usar mi poder y no funcionó! Sé que debería estar feliz por el "regalo" que Mickey me envió, pero, siento como si perdiera una parte de mí, como si estuviera incompleta…

Hoy se supone que debemos visitar algunas partes de Disney con Bella y Punzie. Seguro que visitaremos todo Disney, pero este mundo es tan grande que es imposible para nosotras verlo en un solo día. Yo montaba un caballo blanco, Anna uno café, bella y Punzie en unos negros. Los caballos son más grandes de lo que pensé.

"Es donde mantenemos a los intrusos de otros mundos aprisionados". Bella me dijo sonriendo.

"¿Intrusos? ¿Cómo es eso? Pensé que con toda esa seguridad, sería imposible que eso pase" Anna dijo con una mirada preocupada.

"Rara vez sucede. ¡No te preocupes!" Punzie nos tranquilizó.

"¿Y qué hacen con ellos?" Pregunté con vacilación.

Punzie y Bella se miraron en entre si antes de voltearse a mí.

"Bueno… no estamos autorizadas para decirte… ¡por el momento!" Dijo Bella con un tono de disculpa en su voz.

"Si, ustedes dos necesitan saber primero como nuestro mundo funciona y sus reglas" comentó Punzie.

"¿Y cómo podemos aprender esas reglas?" Pregunta Anna con curiosidad.

"Muy pronto" dijo Bella

Y con eso, continuamos nuestro paseo por este mundo. Mientras Anna habla con las dos princesas, yo admiraba la vista que tenía ante mí. ¡Esto es bellísimo! Está rodeado por montañas que desaparecen en el horizonte, las villas son pequeñas, pero lo más sorprendente era el hecho toda esta gente que vive en esas villas, me pregunto cómo pueden vivir en un lugar tan pequeño… cuando tienen tantos lugares disponibles para establecerse…

La gente es cálida y parece feliz, hay niños jugando por las calles, personas charlando y muchos animales corriendo y jugando con ellos. Hasta puedo ver una oveja siguiendo a una jovencita de hermoso cabello negro que utiliza un vestido sencillo con un top de tonalidad verde y el dobladillo de su vestido es purpura. Además tiene hermosos ojos verdes…

"¡Aquí está el panadero!" exclamó Bella

"¿Dónde? ¿Tiene chocolates?" Preguntó Anna felizmente.

Concentre mi mirada en un pequeño y gordo hombre que camina hacia nosotras, carga una bandeja repleta de muffins.

"¡Buenos días altezas!" dijo el panadero haciéndonos una reverencia.

"¡Hola señor, que hermoso día!" Dijo Punzie.

"¡Ah! ¡Ahora que ustedes están aquí, es una mañana perfecta!"

Nos reímos juntas.

"Estoy contento de conocer a las dos celebridades del momento" dijo mirando a Anna y a mí.

"Estamos contentas de conocerlo a usted y su mundo señor" Le dije sonriendo.

"Estoy agradecido que le guste el lugar señorita… señorita…"

"Elsa" Terminé por él.

"Soy Princesa Elsa y ella es la Princesa Anna" completé.

"¡Hola!" dijo Anna tímidamente.

"¿Podemos tomar unos cuantos?" Preguntó Bella apuntando a los muffins de la bandeja.

"¡Por supuesto de que si su alteza!" dijo orgullosamente el panadero.

Cada una tomó uno, antes de decir adiós y continuar con nuestro camino.

Mi entras comía mi muffin, admiraba la vista frente a mí, de repente vi una vieja placa con "Cielo Nocturno" escrito en el. Tenía curiosidad, mire que era a lo que apuntaba la placa y entre dos construcciones, vi la luz del sol brillando dentro de ese pequeño y obscuro lugar. Lo más sorprendente era la rosa blanca que estaba ahí orgullosamente, sentí la urgencia de tomar esa rosa.

"Discúlpenme, pero creo que dejé caer algo al suelo, ustedes tres continúen, yo las alcanzo en un segundo" dije.

"Está bien, te esperaremos en el parque central" dijo Bella

Una vez que se fueron, me baje de mi caballo y caminé hacia la flor.

Cuando llegue a ella, me arrodille para tomar la rosa, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño espacio entre las grietas de la pared frente a mí, atisbé con un ojo para ver que hay en el otro lado, y lo que vi me dejó sin habla.

Del otro lado, hay lo que parece ruinas de casas y un gran edificio en el centro. Un grande y hermoso campo tenia creciendo rosas. Este lugar parece hermoso, hay rosas blancas por doquier, puedo oler el perfume de estas flores llenando mi nariz.

Caminé para atrás y me quedé mirando la gran pared frente a mí, desearía poder romper la barrera y admirar este hermoso lugar. Luego tomé la pequeña rosa blanca al lado mío y suspiré.

"Me pregunto que es este lugar…" dije.

Sé que este lugar no es parte de Disneylandia, por la gran pared frente a mí. Pero como dije anteriormente, puedo ver todas las partes de este mundo por la ventana de mi cuarto, estoy segura que podría recordar este lugar si lo hubiera visto. Deseo poder regresar aquí… de repente, me cayó el veinte… ¡todos los días a la seis de la tarde las princesas tienen un tiempo para relajarse y hacer lo que les plazca! Así que solo tengo que regresar y encontrar una forma de cruzar esta barrera. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Tome la rosa blanca y corrí hacia mi caballo para regresar con mis compañeras que seguían esperando por mí.

**¡FINALMENTE VAN A CONOCERSE! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Jijijijijij… no puedo esperar para escribir el siguiente capítulo… deja un comentario y espero que lo hayas disfrutado (:**

**Traducido por Samara Lara Aldrete.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí está el capítulo 8, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora… y perdón por actualizar tan tarde…**

Capítulo 8

Elsa POV

El resto del día estuve con Prudence (de Cenicienta 2). Ella es la persona en cargo de enseñarnos lo principal y la historia de este mundo. Esta mujer tiene un estilo estricto. Muy poco escuche de lo que dijo; solo quiero descubrir ese asombroso lugar que vi en la mañana.

A las seis en punto, inmediatamente cambie mi ropa, comí algo antes de correr hacia el establo para tomar el caballo que monté anteriormente. Ya le dije anteriormente a Anna que quería montar por el reino, para que no se preocupara. Pase por las puertas del castillo y corrí hacia la villa.

Cuando vi la placa que dice Cielo Nocturno, me volteé hacia la izquierda y vi el mismo pequeño y obscuro espacio entre los dos edificios. Salte del caballo y me quede mirado a la pared. ¿Cómo voy a cruzarlo? No pensé esto antes… Mire unas cajas dispersas por aquí, ate al caballo a un poste. Tome las cajas y empecé a apilarlas.

Cuando estaba la pila a una altura razonable para cruzar la pared, subí cuidadosamente. ¡Estoy emocionadísima! Subía y más podía ver la belleza natural del jardín del otro lado. Cuando alcance la cima, temblaba de emoción y miedo. Miedo de que sabía que no puedo salir de los límites de Disney. Espero que nadie vea lo que hago.

Voltee atrás para asegurarme que estaba completamente sola y salte. Caí en mis rodillas, no dolió tanto, la caída fue amortiguada por los arbustos. Me pare y observe esta hermosa vista frente a mí. No solo hay rosas blancas; hay otros tipos de flores, además hay mariposas embelleciendo el lugar. ¡Esto es increíble!

Tome una flor sin tener miedo de congelarla con mis poderes y mire sus hermosos pétalos. Recogí otras flores mientras caminaba, hay algo inusual cerca de mí en el suelo, un extraño bastón, tiene una extraña curva al final que me recuerda a una G. Lo tomé y lo examiné de cerca. No hay árboles aquí, ¿Cómo llegó esto?

"Ponlo en el suelo, por favor" Alguien dijo atrás de mí.

Me voltee rápidamente y moví frenéticamente el bastón para ahuyentar al desconocido.

"¡NOOO! ¡NOOO! ¡NO HAGAS ESO! ¡Lo vas a romper!"

Desvió todos mis ataques y se paró en una posición defensiva frente a mí. Baje un poco el bastón para tener una mejor vista del desconocido. Su cabello es blanco, utiliza un suéter azul que le queda extraño con sus pantalones cafés y esta ¡descalzo! Pero lo más atractivo son sus profundos ojos azules que me miraban de forma preocupada. Espera... ¿dije atractivo? Mentalmente me di una cachetada antes de alzar el bastón apuntando a él.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunte hostilmente.

"Te diré si me regresas MI bastón, por favor".

Pone su mano abierta frente a mí, camine en reversa mientras seguía apuntándole con el bastón.

"¡Te hice una pregunta!"

"¡Y te responderé si me regresas mi bastón!" Dijo impacientemente.

Duramos un tiempo así en silencio antes de que el hablara.

"Mira, no te voy a lastimar, ¿está bien?". Me dijo.

El parece sincero, así que baje lentamente el bastón, lo sigo mirando fijamente.

De pronto el trata de quitármelo de las manos, pero rápidamente lo desvié de él.

"¿Por qué necesitas este bastón?"

El suspira de frustración.

"Este bastón es mi VIDA, ¿ok? ¡Lo necesito para usar mis poderes! ¿Feliz? ¡Ahora dámelo!"

"¿Qué tipo de poderes?" le pregunte.

Estaba curiosa.

"¿No crees que estás haciendo muchas preguntas?" él dijo.

"¡Solo quiero comprender que estás haciendo aquí!" Le dije cabreada.

"Sabes, te podría haber preguntado lo mismo antes de que me atacaras con MI bastón y ¡hacerme un interrogatorio!" Me dice calmadamente mirándome.

Lo mire con disgusto.

"¡Ok! ¡Está bien! No te molestare más. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Jack"

Me da su mano dejándola en el aire, pero yo sigo inmóvil mirándolo.

"¿No hablas mucho verdad?" Me dice bulón.

"Para" Le respondí.

"¿Qué pare qué?" me pregunta sonriente.

"¡Deja de sonreír burlonamente y preguntar mi nombre!" Respondí.

"Ok, ¿al menos puedo saber de dónde vienes?"

¡Luego recordé! El tiempo libre que Disney nos permite es solo una hora, ¡llegare tarde!

"Te… tengo que irme…"dije.

Corrí rápidamente hacia la pared. Pero luego vi que me estaba siguiendo.

"¿Qué? ¡No, espera! ¡Primero me atacas con mi bastón, luego me haces muchas preguntas, mientras que tú no respondiste ninguna mía! ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme cuál es tu nombre!"

Me detuve y me quede mirándolo. Estamos muy cerca uno del otro, muy cerca… me hice para atrás. Robe una mirada fugaz en sus ojos azules, el seguía esperando una respuesta.

"¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?"

Ahora era su tiempo para quedarse sin habla. ¡Ja!

Me mira burlonamente y se ríe suavemente. Ahora estaba furiosa; volví a caminar ignorándolo.

"¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No me reí de ti! Solo que… me di cuenta… que tienes una cara graciosa cuando te enojas".

Me quede mirándolo.

"¡Déjame sola!" Le dije enfadada.

"¡Solo quiero saber tu nombre!"

Mientras caminaba, note unos copos de nieve cayendo sobre nosotros. Oh no… mis poderes, apreté mis manos en mi pecho y camine más rápido, necesitaba estar lejos de él o lo lastimare.

"¿Por qué corres?" Grita atrás lejos de mí. No me detuve, hasta corrí más rápido. Mire hacia atrás y no estaba ahí el. Al menos estará a salvo… pero cuando mire hacia el frente, ahí estaba… ¡flotando en el aire!

"¡Hey, calma!" Dice antes de poner sus pies en el suelo.

"¿Estas bien? ¡Luces pálida!" Me dice preocupado.

"Solo, aléjate de mí por favor" dije.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta.

"Porque no quiero lastimarte" le respondí.

Hace una mirada burlona.

"¡Esto no es chistoso!" grite.

Mire atrás de él y vi la pared que buscaba.

"¿Por qué tienes miedo de lastimarme?"

¡Este chico realmente me está haciendo enojar! Corrí hacia la pared y… ahí es cuando me di cuenta que no sabía cómo cruzarla de este lado.

"¿Qué haces? Esta es la frontera de Disney, no puedes cruzarla" Me dijo.

"Escucha, si me ayudas cruzar esta pared, te diré mi nombre, ¿ok?"

Ahora él tenía una mirada preocupada.

"quieres decir… tu eres… ¡¿un personaje de DISNEY?!"

Ahora tiene una mirada más preocupada que antes.

"Escucha, emmm… Tengo que irme ahora…" me dijo de forma rara.

"¿Qué? ¿Por lo menos podrías ayudarme cruzar la pared?"

"¡No debería estar hablando contigo!" Él dijo.

"¡Por favor! Si no llego a tiempo…" Empecé antes de que me interrumpiera.

"¡Ja! ¡Ahora quieres que te AYUDE!" Dice sarcásticamente.

"No diré nada acerca de ti a nadie, ¿sí?" Dije, esperando que pudiera ayudarme. Normalmente no soy el tipo de persona que insiste por la ayuda de otros, pero en esta situación, no tenía otro remedio.

Suspira y me sostiene por mi cintura con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra tiene su extraño bastón. Su toque era cálido, pero increíblemente frio como el hielo al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera mi PADRE ha estado tan cerca de mí… Lo escuche reír un poco, mis mejillas se cambiaron a un tono rosado. Flotamos hasta la cima de la pared, y me dejo cuidadosamente arriba. El seguía mirándome, como si esperara algo de mí. Empecé a bajar, pero el susurró:

"¡Hey! ¡Aun no me has dicho tu nombre!"

Lo mire burlonamente.

"Soy Elsa" susurre, sonriéndole.

Luego, salte de donde estaba y corrí hacia mi caballo que seguía esperando por mí. Después de desatar su arnés y subir al caballo, mire una última vez a donde él estaba, me di cuenta que ya no está ahí. Corrí hacia el castillo rezando no llegar tarde.

Jack POV.

¡Nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa y adorable! Llena de sorpresas, al principio es intimidante y está furiosa y de repente ella me rogaba por mi ayuda… No la había visto antes y ya estoy asombrado por ella. Ella es realmente diferente de lo que había aprendido de los personajes Disney. De hecho, los llamamos monstruos o aliados del demonio. En mis pruebas, aprendí a odiarlos, nunca ser amables con ellos o compadecernos de ellos si están frente a nosotros. Si hubiera hecho lo que aprendí, ¡se supone que debería matarla! ¡Pero no la conocía! Realmente no sabía que existía un personaje de Disney llamada Elsa… un hermoso nombre… ¡Espera! Acabo de decir… ¿hermoso? Oh Dios….

¡Espera, que estoy pensando! ¡Se supone que debo odiarla!

El sol llegaba al ocaso y ningún signo de vida de Hipo. ¡Si, el pagara por esto! Decidí volar hacia mi mundo. Cuando entre, quise ver si Hipo estaba en casa. Necesitaba decirle algunas cosas… Deje que el viento me llevara a la ciudad Berk a casa de Hipo. El cielo ya estaba obscuro con algunas estrellas brillando. Cuando llegue a mi destino, toque la puerta no respondieron. Toque de nuevo y nada. Luego fui hacia la choza donde las armas de la cuidad están guardadas, aquí es el lugar donde usualmente está si no está en casa. Entre y encontré a Hipo usando un traje negro, con una capa y utilizaba una máscara del mismo color de su traje. Esta ropa es lo que los MIEMBROS del grupo utilizan cuando están a punto de entrar a otros mundos.

"¡Jack! ¿Qué es lo que haces todavía aquí?"

Mire hacia él, parecía preocupado.

"Te estaba esperando en la zona aislada, ¿recuerdas?"

Entonces Hipo se golpea su frente con una mano.

"¡Oh sí! Lo olvide, perdón. ¡No podía ir porque Norte me dijo que tu prueba está a punto de empezar!"

Ahí es cuando me golpea mi memoria. ¡MI PRUEBA! ¡Lo olvide completamente!

"Por favor, no me digas que lo olvidaste". Hipo dijo frustradamente.

"¡Claro que no!" dije inseguro.

"Dios, ¡ve a arreglarte! Nos vamos en dos horas. Ten esto, Norte me dijo que te diera tu traje".

Me dio ropa igual a la suya. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso y emocionado! ¡Finalmente! Ya falta poco, solo lo que necesito hacer es secuestrar una de esas indefensas princesas y seré un miembro. Y tal vez, podre ver de nuevo a la bella Elsa, quien sabe…

Esta noche, mi vida cambiara… ¡Para siempre!

**¡Perdón por actualizar tan tarde! Perdónenme si no era lo que querían, estoy insatisfecha con este capítulo, pero, lo hare mejor la siguiente vez. Lo prometo… Espero que lo disfruten (:**

**¡Recuerden comentar! **

**Traducido por Samara Lara Aldrete**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola, lo siento por no haber publicado un capítulo antes, pero la persona que lo tradujo al español ya no me responde ... Me pregunto si alguno de ustedes estarían interesados para traducir la historia que es originalmente en Inglés, en español, si no, me véré obligada a suprimir esta historia porque mi español no me permite la traducir toda ... :(**


End file.
